Reunions
by Musicalmadness37
Summary: While Yang gets use to her new arm, Blake returns to try and patch things up. Will Yang accept her back with open arms or will she shut her out completely. Eventual Bumbleby
1. Chapter 1

Yang awoke with a start, looking around at her temporary room in the Rose-Xiao long home.

"Damn nightmares." Yang sighed before standing and walking over to the window of her room to look outside.

Winter had just ended as the last bits of snow melted away and the flowers started to bloom.

Smiling, Yang checked over her right arm, completing her morning maintenance on it, before heading downstairs to find her father cooking breakfast.

"Hey Dad." Yang called as she made her way towards the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice.

"Morning Yang." Taiyang replied having just finished cooking and starting to plate their breakfast.

This had been their morning routine for a couple weeks since Bartholomew Oobleck and Peter Ports visit.

The pair sat down and enjoyed their breakfast in a comfortable silence before Zwei burst in and started running circles around the table, barking as he went.

"Hey buddy." Yang cooed, picking up the excited corgi and cradling him upside down in her arms.

Taiyang stood and collected the now empty plates before starting to wash the dirty dishes.

"Yang, why don't you take Zwei out for a bit." Taiyang spoke as he finished up the dishes. "Then we can go a few rounds before lunch."

"Why not now? You scared I'll beat you again?" Yang teased, starting to feel like her old self since she started training.

"Again? I'm still waiting for you to land a proper hit." Taiyang quipped back before they both broke out in laughter.

Once they calmed down Yang took the corgi outside for some exercise while Taiyang planned out what they would be training today.

* * *

Blake awoke with a start as the airship she was on jerked slightly, most likely from landing.

Quickly gathering her things, Blake disembarked the airship and started walking around the main town of Patch.

The town itself reminded Blake of a smaller version of Vale. From the airship dock, Blake could see the start of a small residential section that consisted of a handful of family homes that lead towards the centre of town.

The center of town itself was a few shops, ranging for clothes stores to groceries and everything inbetween surrounding a large fountain in the centre.

Finding a small hotel near the centre of town, Blake paid for a room and headed upstairs before unpacking what little she brought with her and deciding what the next part of her plan was.

* * *

Having tried out the little corgi, Yang picked Zwei up and sat him down next to the wooden stool Taiyang usual placed towels and water bottles on before their sparring matches.

After doing a few warm up stretches, Yang turned around to see Taiyang had come out and was doing stretches of his own.

"Ready to lose?" Yang asked, getting into a fighting stance.

"You would have to land a hit first." Taiyang replied getting into his own stance.

The pair stood still, analysing each other before charging at their opponent.

* * *

Having finished unpacking, Blake looked around more at the small hotel room.

The room itself was pretty basic with a large window taking up the wall opposite the door in with a view of the town, a double bed that was pushed close to the large window, a small closet and a door that led into the bathroom.

The bathroom was also pretty basic with a mirror to the right of the door, a shower opposite the mirror and a toilet next the the shower.

Deciding she was acquainted with the room, Blake left to start walking around town for any clues of where the blonde brawler lived.

Not long into her search however Blake's stomach decided it had gone long enough without a good meal.

Finding the closest restaurant wasn't hard in the small town and Upon entering a waitress lead her to a table before telling her she would be back shortly to take Blake's order.

' _What if she doesn't want to see me, what if she hates me for what happened to her.'_ Blake thought, becoming more fearful of her meeting with Yang. Her thoughts only being interrupted by the return of the waitress.

Quickly scanning the menu, Blake ordered the first thing that sounded appetising and waited until the waitress left to pull out her scroll.

Searching through her contacts wasn't hard considering it only consisted of teams RWBY and JNPR before she got in contact with her parents again.

Finding her father's number, Blake sent a quick message informing him that she made it to Patch safe and to tell her mother she missed them both before putting it down on the table.

Within the minute her scroll vibrated with a message back from her father telling her he was glad she was safe and with words of confidence in her.

Reinvigorated, Blake smiled at her scroll before sending a message back thanking her father.

* * *

Having been sparring for hours, Taiyang grabbed a water bottle and a towel before throwing them towards Yang who caught them with ease.

"Well you've definitely learnt to move with that arm." Taiyang huffed, wiping sweat away with the towel.

"What can I say it feels almost natural." Yang replied, doing the same as her father.

"So what's your plan for the rest of the day then?" Taiyang asked now sitting on the wooden stool scratching Zwei behind the ears.

"Think I might head into town, haven't done that since I got back.." Yang replied, throwing the towel back at her father and started walking towards town.

"Just be careful." Taiyang called, still slightly worried about Yang on her own.

"I will." Yang called back before taking off in a jog.

* * *

The sun was starting to set as Blake continued to walk the street of the town trying to find any hint of where Yang lived.

The few people she had asked didn't know who Yang was or where she lived, leaving Blake no closer to her goal.

' _I guess the towns not as close knit as Menagerie is.'_ Blake thought as she turned down another side street.

One of the nice things Blake had noticed about the people of Patch was that faunus seemed to get treated the same as the humans, something Blake had been truly grateful for considering she had gotten rid of her bow on the boat ride to Menagerie.

Feeling like her search was a bust for the day, Blake started making her way back toward the hotel to rest for the night so she could start again the next day.

Turning into another side street, Blake caught sight of a mane of Blonde hair walking a few metres in front of her

' _It's her.'_

* * *

Her walk through town had been pretty eventful. Yang had gone past all of the old shops she had known when she had been growing up and found that most of them had stayed the same since she left for Beacon.

' _I'll have to tell Ruby that her favourite bakery is still here next time i see her.'_ Yang thought, her thoughts growing slightly dark at the thought of Ruby. ' _Don't think negative she's ok and once I get use to this arm I'll be out there with her again.'_

With the sky darkening, Yang decided to start walking back towards home. As she made her way towards the road out of town and towards her house, Yang spotted a familiar looking woman with black hair out of the corner of her eye.

Turning her head to see who it really was, Yang was shocked to see her old partner standing there looking back. Sadly however that shock soon turned into an uncontrolled rage.

"Why are you here?" Yang growled, staring down the woman she had once considered her best friend.

"I came back to see you." Blake replied, holding onto her elbows across her chest.

"Oh good to see I finally fit into your schedule." Yang said snarkily, turning her back on Blake and walking towards her home.

"Y-Yang wait." Blake called, moving to try and catch Yang before she left.

"No i'm done waiting for you." Yang spoke,turning around and freezing Blake in fear of her once teammate.

Blake stared in shock at Yang's red glowing eyes. The only time Yang's anger had ever been truly directed at her was during their fight on the night before the school dance and yet even then it was more in concern, now Blake could see the anger and hatred that had built up in Yang during the months where she had been left alone with nothing but her thoughts.

Certain that Blake had gotten her silent message, Yang spun on her heel and continued her walk back to the Rose-Xiao long home, now with a new aggression that she needed to take out on something.

* * *

 **So this is the surprise i've been going on about for a little bit. I started writing this after a friend asked if i planned to write any Bumbeby and i like the ship so here we are.**

 **As you can see this isn't completely following canon Sun didn't go with Blake to Menagerie and Ghira convinced Blake to find Yang.**

 **This will be a short thing, about 5-6 chapters, and the best part is in currently working on chapter 5 as if posting this so you won't have to wait as long as with When Your World Falls Apart.**

 **As always if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please let me know so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.**

 **Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.**

 **Disclaimer :I own nothing all rights reserved by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)**


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Yang had gotten home her father had finished cooking dinner and was outside watering the small rosebeds that lay under the windows.

"Hey Dad, can we go another couple rounds?" Yang asked, some of her anger slipping through her voice.

"Sure kiddo. I haven't seen you wanting to go a few rounds like this in a while, what's up?" Taiyang inquired, putting down the small watering can and stretching out the muscles in his arms.

"I just… want to get some more practice in with my arm." Yang lied, fidgeting slightly while warming up her own muscles.

"Alright then." Taiyang replied, having already caught onto his daughters blatant lie,

In a flash Taiyang dashed forward and struck out at Yang with a haymaker attempting to throw her off balance with a surprise attack while she wasn't fully on guard.

Yang leaned to the left to avoid the punch before throwing her own punch directed at Taiyang's chest before bringing her knee up into his stomach.

Taiyang slid back from the force of Yang's attack before smirking at his daughter, this time waiting for her attack.

This time Yang charged forward, her mind consumed by rage as Blake's hurt and fearful expression flashed through her thoughts.

With her mind elsewhere, Yang didn't notice Taiyang sidestep her attack and twist her robotic arm into an armlock.

"So now that I've got you so you can't move, Why don't you tell me what's really got you so worked up." Taiyang grunted, trying to keep his daughter in the armlock.

"Nothing now let me go so I can kick your ass." Yang replied, fighting as much as she could to try and break out.

"That's crap and we both know it. The last time I saw you this angry I had to pull you off of some guy who tried to bully Ruby at Signal and I doubt this is about Ruby so tell me whats going on." Taiyang spoke, releasing his hold on Yang once he felt the fight leave her.

"I saw… I saw someone who I didn't think i'd ever see again." Yang replied, staring at the ground.

"Was it someone from Beacon?" Taiyang inquired, receiving a nod from his eldest as a response. "Was it your partner?" he asked though this time even he was afraid of the response.

Seeing Yang's body tense at hearing the word partner answered his question and brought a sadness along that Taiyang hadn't felt since the death of Summer.

For a few nights after Ruby had left on her adventure, Taiyang would hear Yang crying in her room as he past her door. Every night he heard that, he would walk in and sit down next to Yang while she cried her eyes out, words about her sister and partner abandoning her could be heard in between sobs, before she would collapse from exhaustion. Taiyang knew that even though Yang was mad at her partner and may never forgive her for running, she still missed having that friend there with her.

* * *

Dinner that night was a quiet affair in the Rose-Xiao long home. Yang hadn't spoken more than the occasional one word responses whenever Taiyang tried to talk to his daughter.

The situation hadn't improved much by the time Yang decided to go to bed. For the first time since Yang had started leaving her room and functioning, Taiyang could here his daughter cry herself to sleep.

Hearing Yang so upset brought back a wave memories of how he was when Raven left and once again when Summer died.

Deciding on what he needed to do, Taiyang waited until he was certain Yang was fast asleep and slipped out of the house with one destination in mind.

* * *

Arriving at the main hotel in the centre of Patch's main town, Taiyang walked in to find an old friend of his working the counter.

"Tai!" The man called once he caught sight of Taiyang." What brings you down here this evening."

"I'm actually here looking for someone Grün." Taiyang replied, walking up and hugging the giant of a man.

Grün Feder was a giant of a man standing at nearly 7ft tall with a slight beer belly. His brown hair was pulled back in a bun and he sported a short goatee. He wore a green button up shirt and a pair of loose fitting brown shorts.

"Oh well who are they maybe I can help?" Grün asked after releasing Taiyang.

Taiyang pulled out his scroll and showed Grün a photo of Yang and Blake from before the Fall of Beacon.

"I'm looking for her, I think she may be staying here." Taiyang spoke, pointing to Blake.

"Yes my friend she is here." Grün replied in his normal cheery tone.

"Great, can you tell me what room she's staying in?" Taiyang inquired, his happiness radiating.

"I'm sorry Tai you know I can't give that information out." Grün said, his voice becoming more serious.

"Please she's Yang's partner from Beacon, I need her help." Taiyang said, nearly begging his old friend.

"Will this cheer Yang up?" Grün asked with a sigh.

"I hope so." Taiyang responded, memories of his happy and carefree daughter flashing through his mind.

"She's in room twelve." Grün sighed as Taiyang started heading for the stairs in a near run. "I hope she can help Yang."

* * *

Walking up to the number that Grün had given him, Taiyang knocked on the door and waited for a few moments for the person on the other side to open.

When the door opened Taiyang saw the girl he had seen so many photos of from both Yang and Ruby though unlike the photos her eyes were red and puffy.

"Can I help you?" Blake asked, a small hiccup escaping between words.

"My name is Taiyang, i'm Yang's father." Taiyang replied, unsure about how this conversation would go.

Blakes body tensed after hearing that this man was the father and skilled huntsmen she had heard so much about from Yang and Ruby.

"Don't worry i'm not here for a fight, I just want to talk and hopefully fix some of the problems here." Taiyang spoke, the last part muttered more to himself then to Blake.

Blake stepped aside to let Taiyang into the small hotel room she was staying in to which Taiyang nodded a thank you.

"Yang told me a lot about you Blake." Taiyang said which caused Blake to tense in worry. "Don't worry all of it was good."

"Sir I don't mean to sound rude by why come and see me?" Blake asked nervously, worried what her partner's father really wanted.

"Firstly call me Tai. Sir just makes me feel old and secondly the reason I came here is because I want you to honestly tell me what happened after the fiasco at the Vytal Festival Tournament." Taiyang replied, staring directly at Blake.

"During the attack on Beacon I ran into a member of the White Fang I once knew, he stabbed me and when Yang saw this she lost it and attacked him losing her arm in the process. When we arrived on Patch and i saw the condition Ruby and Yang were in I just had to leave because i had caused this for them, they were hurt because of me." Blake spoke, retelling the story of why she left as her emotions got the better of her again and tears started running down her cheeks.

"You blame yourself for what happened to her?" Taiyang asked, slightly surprised at her statement.

Blake just nodded while repeating how sorry she was over and over, her sobs growing stronger as time went on.

Eventually Taiyang moved closer to Blake and wrapped his arms around her in a hug while Blake continued to cry about the friend she had lost.

* * *

After Blake had calmed down to the point that her sobs were turned into mere hiccups, Taiyang stepped back to give the faunus some space.

" You really care about Yang don't you." Taiyang said watching as Blake's body tensed.

If it hadn't been for the events of the Vytal Festival and the fall of Beacon, Blake would have told Yang how she really felt about the blonde brawler but the incident with Mercury had really shaken her confidence in Yang, though Ruby and Qrow had restored that confidence before she left Patch.

"I have one more question if that's ok with you." Taiyang spoke, watching as Blake nodded while still standing awkwardly near the door. "Yang is in a dark place right now and the memory of Beacon still brings her nightmares every night. I want her to be happy and I know she has missed having you around but i need to know that no matter how hard it gets that you will stay by her side."

"I never want to be away from her again." Blake replied, staring at the ground.

"Ok.. ok I'll talk with Yang and I'll get her to sit down and talk with you." Taiyang said as he made his way towards the door.

"Why are you trying to help me?" Blake timidly asked, stopping Taiyang just short of the door.

" I've lost enough people in my life to know how much that hurts and I don't want Yang to lose someone she cared so much about." Taiyang sighed. "While she may have been mad when you saw her earlier I know she really misses you." Taiyang spoke before walking out of the room, leaving Blake to think about her next talk with Yang.

* * *

 **Another day another chapter. Are you all enjoying it so far?**

 **So a friend of mine drew the art for this and I want to thank her for that. (I know you read my stuff.)**

 **As always if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please let me know so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.**

 **Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights reserved by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)**


	3. Chapter 3

A couple days had passed and Blake was pacing around her small hotel room.

The day after her talk with Taiyang he had contacted her and told her that he would bring Yang around to talk to her, which left Blake in her current predicament.

' _What happens if she gets angry again. I can't really blame her though, I did run.'_ Blake thought, her pacing slowing slightly.

' _Maybe I shouldn't have come back. I'm probably making this whole thing worse for her.'_

Blakes thoughts were interrupted as a knock on the door echoed through the room. Timidly, Blake opened the door to find Yang and Taiyang standing outside.

"Hi Blake." Taiyang spoke, his hand resting on top on Yang's shoulder.

Yang was currently looking at the ground under her like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Stepping aside to let Yang walking, Blake waited for Taiyang to walk in as well.

"Just give her time. She really missed you." Taiyang said before walking away from the hotel room.

Blake closed the door before carefully walking back towards Yang who had sat down on the edge of the bed.

After nearly five minutes of the pair standing in silence, Yang finally looked up at the girl in front of her.

"Why did you stay?" Yang asked, her voice completely monotone.

"Because I missed you." Blake replied, avoiding Yang's intense gaze.

"Then why did you leave." Yang said, some of the hurt and anger coming out in her voice.

"I was scared Yang, You got hurt because of me and I thought he would come after you again if I stayed." Blake replied, causing the room to fall back into silence.

"I needed you here Blake. I don't care if he came back I needed you." Yang spoke, her emotions finally getting the better of her as her body shook with silent sobs.

Blake tentatively made her way over to Yang, wrapping her arms around Yang in an attempt to show her how much she missed Yang.

* * *

Having spent the morning talking to Grün, Taiyang made his way back up to Blake hotel room. Not hearing any explosions, Taiyang knocked on the door to find Blake opening it.

"Hey kids." Taiyang spoke as he entered the hotel. "How did it go?"

"Good." Yang replied walking over and hugging her father. "Thank you for setting this up."

"I'm just glad things worked out." Taiyang smiled, hugging Yang back and smiling at Blake who had sat down next to where Yang had been. "So are you two hungry?"

Just as Taiyang finished his question, Yang's stomach growled loud enough for the people in the room to hear.

"Alright then let's go eat." Taiyang laughed before leading the girls out towards a nearby restaurants.

* * *

Having finished their lunch the trio started making their way back towards the Rose-Xiao long home.

"Hey Yang why don't you head back home and start setting up Blakes room." Taiyang spoke, turning to face his daughter.

"What about you two?" Yang asked.

"Well I have a few errands to run and I figured Blake could give me a hand." Taiyang replied.

Yang just shrugged before walking towards the house leaving Taiyang and Blake to head further into town.

"I know i should be asking Yang but if she's anything like she…. How is she?" Blake asked timidly, breaking the silence and keeping pace with Taiyang.

"Physically she's as strong as she always and that arm Ironwood sent over has only made her stronger but mentally… mentally she's struggling. She wakes up from nightmares every night and until recently would cry herself to sleep." Taiyang informed. "Blake i don't say this to hurt you but it's better you know now. When Yang had found out you had left she shut down more than she had after realising that losing her arm hadn't been a bad dream and when Ruby left it was like she had become an empty husk."

"I'm sorry." Blake replied for what felt like the umpteenth time since she landed on Patch.

"The fall of Beacon must have been hard on you and I understand why you left, I wish it had been on better terms but I understand. I'm just glad you came back because you care and Yang." Taiyang said, smiling at the young girl next to him.

The pair continued walking in a comfortable silence while they headed to their next destination.

"So exactly do we need to do?" Blake asked, breaking the silence.

"Honestly I just needed to pick up some groceries but I figured this would give us a good chance to talk so I could find out more about the girl who has fallen for my daughter." Taiyang replied, causing Blake's cheeks to turn a shade of red that would match Ruby's cape.

"There's not really much to say." Blake said, trying to focus on cooling her cheeks.

"Yang seemed to have a lot to say about you, all good I promise, though she never did mention her partner was a Faunus. I'm guessing that was your wishes on the matter?" Taiyang asked.

"It was. I use to wear a bow to cover my ears but i got rid of hid when I went home." Blake replied, opening up slightly to the man who may have saved your friendship with Yang.

"Menagerie then?" Taiyang inquired, receiving a nod from Blake. "I'd love to visit there some day. A few friends of mine from Beacon returned there when they finished training to defend the people there from Grimm."

"You were friends with Faunus at Beacon?" Blake asked, surprised at the news considering how faunus were treated at the time.

"Wasn't a popular idea at the time among people at school but yeah we were friends with some of the Faunus in our year. Summer always had a knack for making friends, even if she was shy around most people." Taiyang replied, hurt flashing behind his eyes at the memories of Summer.

"Yang told me about her once. She seemed like a really good person." Blake spoke somberly.

"She was." Taiyang sighed, missing his teammate and wife. "I think she would have liked you."

"Really?" Blake asked, surprised by Taiyang's words.

"Yeah because you're a good person." Taiyang responded, smiling slightly.

The pair continued to walk through town in a comfortable silence thinking over what had been said.

* * *

After arriving back home Blake offered to help Taiyang cook dinner that night, partially because she felt it was a good thing to do considering he was letting her live with them rent free and partially because she wasn't sure what to say to Yang when they were on their own now.

Dinner that night had been about as awkward as Blake was worried it would be as neither girl really knew what to say to the other without fear of breaking their newly reformed bond.

Taiyang had tried a few times to break the ice for the girls before seeing that it was a hopeless cause and returning to his own meal.

While Taiyang was washing the dishes however he insisted Yang show Blake to her room for the night.

Yang hesitantly agreed before getting Blake to follow her up the stairs.

"So this is your room." Yang said, pointing towards what had been what Yang referred to as her 'pity room'

"Thank you Yang." Blake awkwardly replied, now standing just inside the room

"Well goodnight Blake." Yang sighed as she walked back into her own room, leaving Blake to unpack.

* * *

Having finished unpacking and getting changed into her sleepwear, Blake laid down in her bed, rethinking the events of the day.

' _I guess it went better then I thought it would, atleast Yang isn't mad at me.'_ Blake thought, staring up at the roof. ' _I need to find a way to apologise and show her she can trust me.'_

Just as Blake was about to close her eyes and drift off to sleep she heard some tossing and turning from what she assumed was Yang's room thanks to her heightened hearing.

Cautiously making her way to Yang's room, Blake slowly opened the door to see Yang tossing and turning from a nightmare.

Blake walked over and firmly shook the brawler

Yang shot up, nearly colliding with Blake, startling the Faunus though the shock wasn't so much from the jump but Yang's appearance.

Her eyes were bright red but tears had started to appear in the corners of her eyes.

"B-Blake?" Yang asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"I'm here Yang it's just a nightmare." Blake replied before nearly being tackled by Yang in a hug

"Please don't leave." Yang begged her voice wavering the more she spoke.

"I'm not going anywhere." Blake promised to both herself and Yang, returning the hug.

Hearing those words caused the dam to finally break as tears started streaming down Yang's cheeks until like most nights she fell asleep from exhaustion.

True to her word, Blake laided Yang down on her bed before crawling in next to the brawler and falling asleep with Yang in her arms.

* * *

The next morning Taiyang carefully opened the door to Yang's room.

Having heard the incident last night he wasn't surprised to find Blake laying next to Yang in bed, Protectively holding onto the brawler like she was a fragile doll.

What did surprise him however was the large, pure smile on Yang's face, an image he hadn't seen since before the Fall of Beacon.

"Might have to move the spare bed in here." Taiyang mused to himself as he quietly closed the door, letting the girls have their moment of peace for a little bit longer.

* * *

 **Another chapter down.**

 **So onto something serious for a change. Due to some struggles with bills at the moment i'm having a hard time finding time to write. Thanks to a few friends suggestions I made a P/atreon account so if you want to go and have a look it Musicalmadness37.**

 **I will still try to post normally but it may be slower.**

 **As always if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please let me know so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.**

 **Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.**

 **Disclaimer, I own nothing all rights reserved by Roosterteeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)**


	4. Chapter 4

After a month things had improved in the Rose-Xiaolong house between Yang and Blake.

After another couple nights of Blake ending up in Yang's bed to help with the nightmares, Taiyang swapped Ruby's old bed with the spare bed so that Blake wouldn't need to walk from her room every night.

Blake and Yang themselves had become closer as well and while Yang was still slightly wary of Blake, she was starting to talk with the Faunus about some of the things that had been troubling her.

Taiyang for his part had been doing his best to give the girls as much time on their own as he could while also trying to make sure Yang was ok.

Currently Blake and Yang were heading into town for another grocery run and to try and get rid of some cabin fever.

"Hey Blake can I ask you something?" Yang inquired

"You just did." Blake smirked, receiving an eyeroll from Yang. "Yes Yang you can."

"Where did you go after Beacon?" Yang asked, having avoided asking the question for weeks.

Blake took a moment to compile her thoughts on the matter and trying to figure out how much she should say. "I went home, to Menagerie."

"Didn't know you were from Menagerie or anything about your family for that matter." Yang thought aloud, looking over at Blake.

"Most Faunus these days were born on Menagerie and as for my family… I didn't leave on the best terms when they left the White Fang."

"Your family were a part of the White Fang too?" Yang asked, surprised to find out all the Belladonnas were part of the now terrorist group.

"My Father was the last leader of the White Fang before they turned into the violent group they are now. When he left my Mother followed after him." Blake informed, keeping her gaze straight and not looking at the curious blonde next to her.

"So what happened?" Yang asked, knowing she may be treading into areas she shouldn't.

"When they told me they were leaving i thought they were being cowardly and i told them that. I called them horrible things because i was blinded by what i thought was right instead of listening to reason." Blake said before being pulled into a hug by Yang. "What are you doing?"

"Well it use to cheer you up when we were at Beacon so." Yang said, watching as Blake expression became more depressive. "What's wrong Blakey?"

"Why are you all being so accepting of me?" Blake asked, looking at the ground below her while Yang stared at Blake, unsure how to answer. "I said some horrible things to my parents and they accepted me back with open arms. You lost your arm and I ran away but you still accepted me back."

"Your parents love you Blake. They could never hate their daughter and as for my arm, I never hated you for that." Yang said, a genuine smile on her face instead of her usual cocky smirk.

"You should be though. Adam cut your arm off to get back at me. He hurt you because of me." Blake argued, moving away from Yang and wrapping her arms around herself.

"Yes Adam did it because I charged in and no matter how you look at it you weren't to blame." Yang retorted, moving towards Blake and resting her hands on Blake's shoulders, staring into Blake's amber eyes. ' _such pretty eyes… wait what?'_

' _such pretty eyes'_ Blake thought before breaking eye contact and staring at her shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"You're too nice to me." Blake mumbled, finally unwrapping her arms and relaxing more.

"Well get use to it Blakey cause your stuck with me this time." Yang replied, her usual smirk back on her face

Blake just shook her head before starting to walk towards town with Yang in tow.

* * *

When the pair got back to the house, they found Taiyang standing outside setting up for another round of training.

"Ready to go again old man?" Yang asked, now standing a couple metres away from her father while Blake walked over to the sidelines.

"Actually I was hoping to go a few rounds with Blake. See what the girl who keeps up with my little light dragon can do." Taiyang replied, cracking his knuckles.

"I'm alright with that. Hand to hand then?" Blake asked, receiving a nod from Taiyang before the pair got into their fighting stances.

Yang walked over to the sidelines to avoid getting caught in the crossfire.

Once she was clear the pair charged at each other, fists and semblances flying, Yang's attention wasn't focused on the fight but more on her partner.

' _She always moves so fluidly'_ Yang thought as Blake jumped out of the way of Taiyangs punch, leaving a shadow clone behind.

As the fight progressed, Yang's eyes stayed constantly glued to Blake figure until Blake looked back at her.

As soon as they met, Yangs stomach started doing flips and her eyes were attached to Blake's.

It wasn't the first time Yang had felt like this when she would look at her partner. Back at Beacon, Yang would feel it constantly but that had all stopped when Blake ran again.

' _Never did figure out what made me feel like that. She always had a way of drawing my focus and making me want to drop everything to help her.'_ Yang internally monologued, before realising she had been staring at Blake since their eyes met.

Realising what she had been doing, Yang quickly looked away and tried to distract herself with whatever she could.

"Alright I'd say that's a wrap. Gotta admit, I can see how you keep up with this one's abundance of energy." Taiyang spoke, pointing in Yang's direction before walking over to Yang.

"It's never been easy, especially when Nora was involved." Blake replied, her mind recollecting one of the many times Nora and Yang got into trouble.

"I'd love to hear some of those stories. See if Yang gets up to as many shenanigans as Team STRQ did." Taiyang said, remembering his old team.

"Well we had a big food fight like you did." Yang smiled, watching as her father started laughing and Blake groaned.

"It still feels like I have people like grapes in my ears." Blake groaned, her cat ears twitching as she recalled the memory.

"At least you kids have Glynda to repair the damage. When I was student we had to repair the damage ourselves." Taiyang replied, grinning nonetheless. "Anyway enough reminiscing. It's time to get your butt whooped."

"Your on old man." Yang replied, getting ready to fight.

* * *

As the day progressed, Yang's thoughts kept going back to Blake.

During her spar with Taiyang, her eyes would always wonder over to Blake who was sitting just off to the sides, something Taiyang would take advantage of and win the round.

' _She really pretty and her ears are so cute.'_ Yang thought while she was laying in bed before turning to face Blake's sleeping form.

With Ruby and Qrow off on their adventure and Blake being the majority of her thoughts, Yang only had one other person she could talk to about her current situation.

After carefully sneaking out of her room,which isn't easy when you're bunking with a Faunus, Yang made her way towards Taiyang's room, knowing he would be awake for at least another hour.

After knocking on the door it creaked open to show a surprised Taiyang behind it.

"Yang? Is everything ok?" Taiyang asked, moving slightly out of the doorway to let Yang in.

"I don't know.. I'm a bit confused." Yang replied, moving towards the bed before sitting on the edge.

Taiyang walked over to the bed aswell before sitting on the edge facing Yang and waited, he knew it was better for Yang to collect her thoughts first than to ask her what was wrong.

"I think I'm falling for Blake." Yang sighed, staring down at her hands.

Externally Taiyang kept a straight face but internally he was smiling, already knowing Blake feeling for his daughter since the first night they had met.

"I can't tell her can I?" Yang asked, looking downtrodden.

"Why do you think that? Taiyang inquired, trying to think of a way to convince Yang to go through with it.

"She just came back, I can't lose her again and if she doesn't feel the same she might run." Yang spoke, worry showing more and more on her face.

"I don't think she will run Yang. When i talked to her that first night the idea of hurting you brought her to tears. She cares about you Yang, more than you know." Taiyang said, smiling at Yang.

"So you think I should tell her?" Yang asked, hope and anxiousness present in her voice.

"I think you should plan out a day in town for the two of you and things of well and you feel like it's a good idea then yes tell her." Taiyang replied, watching Yang's hope slowly rise in front of him.

"Thanks Dad." Yang said, nearly tackling Taiyang in a hug.

"Anytime Yang. Now back to bed, you have to start planning your ." Taiyang teased, watching Yang leaving with a light blush colouring her face.

After sneaking back into her room, Yang collapsed into bed and looked over at Blake's sleeping form, glad she hadn't woken up during any of it before drifting off to sleep herself.

* * *

 **Hey look another chapter. IT'S A MIRACLE!**

 **Ahem… well that was a thing.**

 **So sorry this took so long. I've started a group project fic with a couple friends that I will be announcing more details on when we post the first chapter so stay tuned.**

 **I have one more chapter planned for this but there may be a second depending on if people wanna see that or not and if I can make a full chapter out of it.**

 **As always if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive feedback or have a question please let me know so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.**

 **Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.**

 **Disclaimer :I own nothing all rights reserved by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)**


	5. Chapter 5

A week had past and Yang had spent all of it planning what she was going to do with Blake on their 'date'. As far as Yang knew, Blake hadn't caught onto the plan per say, but she had become more worried about Yang in that week as her nightmares seemed to get worse.

Whenever Blake asked, Yang would just tell her that it was just the usual, but that wasn't the entire truth. While Adam did appear in her dreams, it was only when Blake would leave Yang for wanting to date her.

"I can't believe you would even ask that, I'm leaving Yang, don't look for me." Yang would hear those words every night and be plagued by the results every morning.

When the day finally arrived, Yang's insomnia was really starting to wear on the brawler.

"Yang are you sure you want to go out today? You look like you're ready to fall over." Blake asked, watching as the blonde made her way around the kitchen.

"Don't worry Blakey, I'm as good as ever." Yang replied back as she cooked, the bags under her eyes saying otherwise.

"Alright then." Blake shrugged, leaning against the doorway into the kitchen. "So, Where are we going today?"

"Thats a surprise." Yang winked over her shoulder, knowing that Blake was not a fan of surprises.

"One of these days you're going to tell me why you love surprises so much." Blake grumbled.

"And one day, I'll get you to like surprises." Yang replied, plating their bacon and eggs. "now sit down and enjoy."

* * *

By the time the girls had cleaned up, showered and gotten ready, it was close to midday.

Yang had packed a few secrets into Bumblebees side boxes before she would let Blake enter the garage.

Do we really need to ride your death machine?" Blake asked, eyeing the bike known as Bumblebee.

"My baby is not a deathtrap." Yang replied, hopping on and turning the key in the ignition.

Blake just sighed before hopping on behind Yang and wrapping her arms around Yang's waist.

"Now then, let this day begin." Yang called over the roar of bumblebees engine before taking off towards the main town, thankful that Blake couldn't see the light blush dusting the brawlers cheeks as Blake held on tighter.

* * *

The first thing Blake saw when she finally opened her eyes was a small park. Considering this was Yang, she expected something more energy packed.

"You can let go now Blakey." Yang teased, knowing that the comment would cause Blake to blush.

As soon as she realised, Blake let go of Yang and quickly dismounted the bike, with Yang not far behind.

"A park?" Blake asked, looking around to see if she missed something.

"There's a little bit more to it Blakey." Yang replied as she pulled a wicker basket and a blanket out of bumblebee's side compartment. "And now, we go this way."

Blake just stared at her partner for a few seconds, before running after her to catch up.

* * *

The first surprise of their walk was that Yang was leading Blake off the beaten path and towards the forest

"Yang, should we be worried about Grimm?" Blake asked, searching for the black hides of people's worst nightmares.

"Relax Kittycat, you have to go really far out to find Grimm on Patch." Yang reassured, continuing to walk without a care in the world.

When they finally stopped, Blake was nearly floored by the spectacle in front of her.

The area in front of the pair was a clearing filled with many different kinds of flowers, from daisies to sunflowers, that filled the entirety of the clearing until it reaches the shade of a large oak tree in the centre.

"Beautiful right? Ruby and I found this one day when we snuck away from the park while Uncle Qrow wasn't looking." Yang reminisced, glad to see the sunflowers were still around.

"It sounds like you two kept your uncle busy." Blake replied, her eyes still fixed to the clearing in front of her.

"Yeah, he use to say we were going to send him grey early." Yang joked before grabbing Blake's hand and leading her through the field.

Once they had reached the oak tree, Yang laid out the blanket and sat down next to the wicker basket.

"You can sit down now." Yang teased, looking up at the awe struck Cat Faunus.

"Sorry."Blake blushed, snapping her eyes away from the flowers and quickly dropping to the ground.

"Don't worry, I know it's a beautiful sight, but you have a better sight sitting in front of you with something you'll love." Yang smiled, realising what she had said as she reached into the wicker basket. " _Hopefully she thinks it's just my normal flirting."_

"And what would that be?" Blake asked.

"Tuna sandwiches." Yang smirked as she watched Blake's mouth water.

"You know me too well."

"True, but i'm proud of that fact." Yang replied before the pair fell into a comfortable silence as they ate their lunch.

* * *

Having spent a couple hours enjoying all the different flowers, Blake and Yang made their way back to the park.

"Wanna see something cool?" Yang asked as they reached the edge of the park.

Blake just shrugged before once again being dragged off somewhere by the blonde. When they stopped, the pair were standing in front a small playground.

Blake followed Yang to the underside of the slide where in small writing was the words 'R & Y best sisters forever.'

Ruby and I carved it when I was eight." Yang said, running her hand over the writing.

"I'm guessing you got the knife from your uncle to actually do this." Blake sighed, smiling at the fact her partner hadn't changed much since she was a little girl.

"It's amazing what he has in his pockets." Yang replied before starting to walk back to her bike. "We better get going, still got a few things left to do."

* * *

The pairs next stop was the main street of Patch. Yang parked her bike in front of a small theatre before the pair hopped off bumblebee, this time without Blake not letting go of Yang.

So how's the new spruce Willis movie sound?" Yang asked as she walked through the main door.

"Sounds good, Large popcorn and coke?" Blake inquired while Yang squealed.

"Aww you do remember." Yang cooed while Blake rolled her eyes and walked off to the concession stand.

' _Everything seems to be going well so far.'_ Yang thought as she walked up to the front desk and bought the pairs tickets.

The bookworm and the brawler met back up in the middle of the foyer, both with their need items.

"Ready to see and explosion extraordinaire?" Yang asked, beaming her award winning smile.

"It's probably going to be as bad as the last one." Blake replied. It hadn't stopped her from seeing the last five of them though.

"Probably, but that's why we watch them." Yang said, grabbing a handful of popcorn and ran towards the cinema with Blake on her heels.

* * *

"That has to be some of the worst acting i've seen." Yang laughed as the pair left the theatre.

"They really need to stop making these movies, they've just gotten worse as they went." Blake replied, smiling along with her partner as they made their way back to the bike.

"You can't hit me with your puny bullets." Yang said as she impersonated the main hero before both girls broke into laughter.

So, ready for what's next?"

* * *

So far everything seemed to be going well for Yang as the pair approached their final destination.

Not far from her house was a hill with a clear view of the night sky, something Yang figured would be pretty romantic.

The pair pulled up at the base of the hill, removed and locked their helmets away and started making their way up the hill.

"Had a fun day today?" Yang asked as they approached the top.

"It's been eventual." Blake replied, causing Yang to stop and look at her nervously.

"You haven't had fun?" Yang asked worriedly

"I didn't say that." Blake shrugged, continuing up the hill and missing Yang's sigh of relief.

Once Yang caught up to Blake at the top, she watched as Blake just seemed enraptured with the night sky.

"It's beautiful." Blake said in awe, her golden eyes scanning the night sky.

"I thought you'd like the view." Yang smiled, finally breaking Blake from the night sky. "Its one of the nice things about living away from the main town."

As Blake returned her attention to the stars above, Yang laid out a blanket and pulled Blake down with her.

Not expecting to be pulled down, Blake ungracefully landed on her back, squeaking in surprise as Yang laughed. "I thought cats always landed on their feet Blakey."

Blake just glared at Yang once she was sitting properly before returning to the stars. "I'm not a cat Yang."

"That's true, you sounded more like a mouse with that squeak." Yang laughed while Blake slapped her arm. The brawler knew Blake wasn't actually annoyed by the joke, she'd known her long enough to know that.

"Can I ask you something?" Blake inquired, turning her head to face Yang.

Of course Blakey." Yang smiled, unable to see the worry on Blake's face.

"What was the point of today?" Blake asked, watching as the normally confident brawler became a nervous wreck.

"W-What do you mean?" Yang stuttered, laughing awkwardly after.

"I mean all of this, showing me where you use to play with Ruby, the picnic and the movie, bringing me here, there has to be a reason." Blake stated, sitting up and turning to face Yang.

The blonde sat up and turned towards Blake, her expression only visible to Blake thanks to her heightened sight.

Only the ambient sounds of the night could be heard for about five minutes while Yang seemed to try make a decision. It wasn't until Blake placed her hand on Yang's knee that the brawler seemed to break out of her thoughts.

"I love you Blake." Yang said, breathing out after saying it.

Blake was shellshocked, she had originally thought that Yang was setting this up as a goodbye but instead dropped something like this.

"The point of today was to see if you felt the same as I do about you, and even now I don't know if I should be telling you this." Yang continued as tears started to flow.

Seeing the girl she had loved from a distance for far too long cry broke Blake out of her stupor, and the normally calm and collected girl did the first thing she could think of. She leaned over and kissed the blonde.

Yang didn't know how to respond at first, the kiss was like an explosion that stopped all of her thoughts. It wasn't until Blake moved away from Yang that her mind started catching up.

"I have waited a long time to do that." Blake spoke, her cheeks flushed.

"You mean?" Yang asked finally grasping what happened.

"Yes Yang, I love you too."

Blake didn't have a chance to brace herself before Yang tackled her in a hug, laughing in between peppering the Faunus with kisses.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Yang repeated before crashing her lips with Blakes.

This time it felt even more intense as both girls were fully aware of what was happening. For Yang, it was like a million tiny fireworks went off in her brain and for Blake, it felt like a piece of herself finally clicked and she felt whole and safe with the brawler.

"So…" Yang smiled, hovering over Blake.

"So." Blake replied as both girls caught their breath.

"Does this mean we're official?" Yang asked, her eyes shining with hope.

"I would hope so." Blake replied, her usual smirk on her face."

Yang squealed in happiness before jumping to her feet, quickly picked Blake up bridal style, carried her back to the blanket and sat down with Blake in her lap.

The new couple sat in silence, enjoying each other's company as Yang hugged Blake around the waist and Blake laid her head against Yangs.

It wasn't until Yang's head started to droop that their peaceful silence was broken.

"Blakey, not that i'm not really happy, but could we head home, I'm very sleepy." Yang yawned, smiling at her new girlfriend as her eyelids drooped.

"Sure Yang." Blake smiled back, helping the blonde brawler start their trek home.

* * *

Tai could hear the girls as they made their approach, meeting the pair at the door.

"Her insomnia finally caught up with her huh?" Tai asked, watching Blake make the final few steps to the front door.

"Seems so." Blake replied, hefting the asleep blonde the final distance from the bike, before Tai effortlessly picked his daughter up.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Tai teased, already assuming things went well from Blake's blush at the statement.

"I-It was a nice night." Blake stuttered, knowing Tai had caught on the moment she started blushing.

She asked you didn't she." Taiyang said as more of a statement than anything else.

"She did."

"And i'm guessing you said yes." Tai replied with a shit eating, all knowing grin.

"I did." Blake said, not liking how his face was taking on the same expression his daughter's did when she was planning to tease her.

To Blake's surprise however, Taiyang didn't say anything, he just turned around and started walking towards the stairs, leaving Blake completely dumbfounded.

"You coming?" Tai called when he was upstairs and Blake was still outside.

Blake shook herself out of her stupor and followed the father-daughter combo upstairs, catching up to Tai as he entered the room.

"Just promise you'll take care of her for me, she really loves you." Tai said, staring down at his sleeping daughter.

"I will, I promise." Blake responded, the final words being spoken between the pair before Tai left the girls to sleep.

* * *

 **It's finally finished folks, I finally did it.**

 **Now to those of you who have stuck with this story over the hiatus, I want to apologise for how long this last chapter took. I'm going to do my absolute best to make sure my other main stories never have this long of a wait again.**

 **So after i work out a few more details I will have a new bumblebee fic that i have had in the works since early A Ladybugs Life. So look forward to that hopefully soon.**

 **As always, if you enjoyed, hated, have constructive criticism or have a question please let me know so I can make this story and any future stories I write better.**

 **Thanks for reading and have an awesome day.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing all rights reserved by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. (R.I.P)**


End file.
